Alphrosia
by AngelW01F
Summary: In the world of Alphrosia, humans have been exiled, and eventually a certain mob tastes dead human flesh, and lets all the other mobs know that, and so now they're hunted. Enter one of a few people, who have built an encampment to shelter themselves. He has a strange dream, and begins his adventure.


Alphrosia was a world where humans were exiled, and then hunted. All of them were extremely hostile, and would attempt to kill anything that wandered into our encampment. I was a farmer, and was responsible for making the bread that the villagers consume daily. When the village had enough bread for the day, I would go mining, and today was one of those days. A ravine was found near the village, and since no one else wanted to explore it, I took the task of going at it alone. I was gearing up with items from my chest, which only consisted of my map, a stone pickaxe, and a stone sword. Since some of the wheat had grown to a ready size, I was starting to harvest it, when an arrow whizzed past my head, and I could tell a skeleton was aiming at me. "Maybe doing this at night was a bad idea." In retrospect, it was a silly idea, but I could use the bones to craft bone meal, and insta-grow the wheat.

I pulled my sword out of its scabbard, which I made with the sword, since it made no sense to just make a weapon without a sheath. The skeleton watched me as I did this, and rushed to nock another arrow. I cracked its skull by crushing it with the wide side of the blade. Two bones fell from the body, which disappeared in a white mist. I picked them up, and happily skipped to my house. I used my crafting table to make them both into bone meal. Since I would not want to be caught by anymore monsters, I went to sleep.

Terror is the best way to describe the dream I had. I was in the ravine, and there were no monsters, but I had no torches. I had only a pickaxe, and was walking along the trail, made by natural formation. The trail finally ended at a wall that looked like someone made it, then a turn left. I followed it, and was met with a nasty sight. It was a room filled with lots of zombies, a few skeletons, and a creeper. The skeletons and zombies seemed to be terrorizing the creeper, who did not really look like a creeper, but was wearing a green sweatshirt and pants. A block pattern was on the outfit, causing me to mistake it for one. She seemed to be in extreme distress, and her screams were muffled, as if I could barely hear her cries from the ravine.

I jumped out of my bed, and realized that the situation I saw is happening right now. I grabbed the sword and its sheath, along with the pickaxe. Since I always did my usual morning farming, I spread out the bone meal along the wheat, instantly growing it. After the wheat was harvested, I made some loaves of bread and passed them out amongst the villagers. The remaining bit I kept for myself and headed along the way to the ravine. Looking for the lowest spot for my descent, I found a waterfall and jumped in, realizing I may not be able to find a way back up. I saw two ways, which I assumed would hopefully lead me in a circle, so I would be done exploring and could get back to my modest life. I pulled out my pickaxe and began mining some of the black and the tan looking ore. Maybe I can use these in a furnace and extract the tan stuff, since I know the black ore is coal, since we use it all the time as a combustible material for torches. I will call it iron, since the name sticks. I hope it will be stronger than the stone we have, but it is metal, so it should. I would be cool for finding this, but I do not want that, just to live my life. However, I do want to take this, for a stronger hoe, and maybe a better pick. Mining is a fun thing to do though, so I craft some torches with some spare sticks I have. I place one down where the iron ore was, and the area will have some light.

Loud groaning and rattling can be heard down the corridor, and I slow my pace until I can hear snarling, and the sounds start coming closer, followed by someone yelling. The person seems to be saying "Turn back, it is not safe! They can smell you and are going to get you!"

"You forgot that the tunnel is extremely narrow, so I can pick them off one-by-one!"

"I was not aware of that fact, since I was brought here after being knocked unconscious."

I pulled out the sword and brandished it, knowing that soon it will have the blood of many decayed bodies on it soon. I started swinging, decapitating by the quarter-dozen. Eventually all the zombies were dead and it was the skeletons' turn to start shooting at me. They looked more dangerous, with scars that I cannot understand the reality of. I went to crushing their skulls, like I had done to the aboveground one. My sword cracked and eventually broke, so I started punching their heads, hoping to knock them off. I was glad to have finally destroyed them all, but the white mist that always finds a way to sweep off the bodies stayed, obscuring my vision. After I walked a while, I came across mossy stone, which looked different, like the way we found stone after we mined it. I walked around the corner, and I saw a small wooden chest, a weird cage thing which had something spinning inside it, and a girl hanging from the ceiling. "Were you the one who I was yelling for earlier?"

"I suppose so, maybe only I heard your distress call."

"You must quickly destroy that monster spawner, and then release me!" I did as she said, and destroyed the so-called "spawner". I made a smaller stone knife earlier, which was convenient in this situation, so I promptly cut down the girl. "Thank you. My name is Frost, and I was just minding my business in the snowy lands, and so when night came, the monsters easily overpowered me, and brought me here. Where am I, anyway?"

"You are in a ravine, deep below a village. I have lived there my whole life as a meager wheat farmer, and a part-time explorer. Nobody else wanted to look around, so I took to doing it alone, but being a lone wolf is all I have done."

"Do you have a name? I have not heard one yet, so I cannot thank you properly."

"When we are out of here, we shall focus on introductions, but I think we got sealed in, so we are going to have to mine our way out. I hope your arms work fine. Here is a pickaxe, and a sword." I quickly crafted two more swords, and a furnace for smelting the ore. I handed her one of the swords, and put the furnace in my pack. Since there was a wooden chest, and I did not look inside it, maybe there would be stuff inside. I flipped the lid, and found nineteen diamonds, a book, and fourteen pieces of obsidian. "You can make an enchantment table," a voice inside my head told me. "Along with a portal to another dimension, this requires ten of those blocks. I am stuck in that dimension, and am your father. Please hurry!" I resolved to hurry back towards the surface, so my mining seemed to end up becoming faster.


End file.
